


Bridesmaids

by mxrolkr



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxrolkr/pseuds/mxrolkr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something I wrote a while ago for Live Journal, can't remember what for. Just a little drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bridesmaids

Andy and Emily faced the large floor mirror that stood a few feet from blocking the entrance of the room they were using to get dressed. Emily straightened her shoulders and glared at Andy as she added the final touches to her lipstick. “I can’t believe you’re allowing this to continue.”  


Andy eyed her reflection. “Emily just drop it.”  


“No, shant.” She said snottily. “We both know it should be you up there today. Not that sorry excuse for a man.”  


“Emily.” She drew out her name. Emily just stared at her. Finally Andy turned to face her friend. “What do you expect me to do? Huh?” She placed her hands on her hips. “I am her friend Em, nothing more.”  


“You should tell her how you feel. You’ve carried a torch for her for years now. This may be your last chance.”  


“I never had a chance Em. She will never see me as anything more than a former assistant who became a friend. I’ll never be good enough for her. I’ve accepted that. At least I have her and the girls as a part of my life. I’m happy to take whatever she’s willing to offer.”  


“How? You love her Andy, you’re in love with her. How can you just settle?”  


“Because I love her Em. More than my next breath and until my last.”

Unseen by Andy and Emily a beautifully gowned silver haired bride had entered the room behind the tall mirror. At Andrea’s words her hand went to her mouth to cover the sound of her gasp.

“So you’re willing to spend the rest of your life without her.”  


“Not without her, just not as the one she loves.” A sad smile ghosted Andy’s face. “I have her everyday in my heart. If that’s all I’ll ever have then that’s the way it will be.”  


“I just think you two belong together. Even when I hated you, I knew you were good for her. William is NOT good for her.”  


Andy snorted. “You know how I feel about that. Anyway, we need to finish getting ready. There’s no way Miranda would be happy if her bridesmaids were late, even fashionably.”  


“I hope you know what you’re doing.” Emily looked back into the mirror to touch up her lipstick when she noticed the edge of a cream wedding dress to the side of it. Suddenly she had an idea. “Andy, if you could ask her anything you wanted, right now, what would it be?”  


Andy chuckled mournfully, “That’s easy Em. I’d ask her why not me.”  


Movement from behind the mirror startled the brunette but the voice that preceded the body stole her breath away.  


“The answer would be, because you never asked.” Miranda’s soft voice filled Andy’s heart.  


“Mir..Miranda.” Andy glared quickly at Emily who suddenly found the floor very interesting.  


“I think I’ll just go check on…” The Brit left the room as fast as her four inch heels would allow.  


“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Miranda sounded hurt.  


“What would I say Miranda? Stop seeing that man. I love you, chose me.” Andy stared into her deep blue eyes. “I wouldn’t risk losing you and the girls, I couldn’t.”  


“So instead you allow me to marry a man you know I don’t love.” Miranda was beginning to seethe.  


“What do you want from me? I can only give you what you’re willing to take.” Now Andy was seeing red. How just like Miranda to make this about her.

Miranda moved very fast and before Andy knew what was happening, the woman she loved was kissing her, passionately.

When they finally broke the kiss to breath Miranda husked softly. “I want you Andrea. It’s all I’ve ever wanted.” They leaned their foreheads together. A calm quiet filled the room.  


“I’ll never let you go Miranda. You’ll be stuck with me for the rest of our days.” She whispered.  


Miranda sighed. “I think, perhaps someone should go tell the groom he’s no longer needed.”  


Andy laughed. Then kissed the woman she loved.


End file.
